


Happily Ever After

by RainLily13



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Humor, Mentioned Female Avatar/Chrom, Mentioned Kjelle/Owain, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainLily13/pseuds/RainLily13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was her skill that caught her eye, but her smile that captured her heart. Prompt fill on tumblr — "happily ever after".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt fill from tumblr for arans! the prompt is as the title says "happily ever after." didn't mean for it to turn out this long, at first i just wanted to write a short scene on how they met before skipping ahead to a post-epilogue scene, but sully was too much fun to write and writing her together with kagome just kept the ideas flowing lmao. hope everyone enjoys!

Sully hated to admit to it, she thought as she looked over her shoulder, but she was pretty well and truly fucked at the moment.

"Oi, a little help here would be nice!" she bellowed, skittering around the blast of fire just before it could hit her. Her mount grunted as it swept by, uncomfortable so close to magic, and she winced as the movement jostled her burn.

She pressed a hand slick with blood against her horse's mane, murmuring softly words of comfort under her breath, words she herself had trouble believing because  _fuck_  they were screwed if she didn'ts tick her lance through the gut of that damned mage soon.

Just as the thought came, with a sick, solid thud an arrow found its way lodged into the mage's neck, a throaty gurgle passing through their lips before they crumpled to the ground, dead.

_Virion,_  Sully thought in relief, nudging her horse to turn over towards where she last saw the archer to be—except Virion was still yards away, busy with his own opponent and his back towards her.  _But then who…_

"Are you alright?"

Sully started and whipped her head around to find another woman standing just feet away, a short bow in hand and a concerned expression etched on her face.

Sully's own eyes widened. "That was you, then?" she couldn't help but ask, jerking a thumb back at her dead opponent.

Blue eyes flickered to where she pointed and the woman nodded curtly, her lips pursed. "I heard you shout, so." And there she shrugged.

"Thanks for that," Sully quickly said, casting an appraising glance across the field. Chrom and Robin were paired together against another mage, the former looking winded, but she knew they could handle it. Lissa was providing support with Donnell against another mounted adversary, but the kid looked he was perfectly fine. She heard Vaike laughing and found him tearing his ax out of a mage's chest and looking for another opponent. Virion was still busy with his own, but with as many arrows sticking out of the big brute and Kellam at his side, it wouldn't be long before they were done as well. They were all safe for the moment.

Turning back to the woman who saved her, she found her scanning the field as well. The woman wasn't very tall, Sully noticed as she peered down from her perch, but she was rather pretty. She had long dark hair pulled back into a messy bun, large but sharp eyes, and a splash of faint freckles across her pale cheeks and pert nose.

She was also dressed in simple clothes: a faded green tunic, tan pants, and worn boots. A civilian then, but not an ordinary one—not with the aim she had.

"Is this your village, then?" Sully inquired, shifting uncomfortably; those damn burns—she needed to steal Lissa away soon.

The woman turned, glancing at the closed gates with a quick look. "Well," she murmured, "I've only been here for a few months, so I wouldn't say it's mine really." She peered up at Sully. "But they're nice people. Nasty bandit problem though, as you can see," she added with a touch of a wry grin. "I've tried helping them out, but I can only pick off so many before they run away. Guess they got tired of it and decided to come hit us all at once."

Sully snorted. "You've got quite the aim," she couldn't help but mention, before her steed shuffled underneath her. The metal of her armor chafed against her burned side at the movement, and the cavalier couldn't help her pained grunt. "Argh,  _fuck._ "

The woman's eyes widened. "You're hurt," she said worriedly, stepping closer. "You should have said something!"

"—Uh, what—" Sully stopped short at the odd glow that enveloped the woman's hands. It wasn't like any magic she could recognize, except maybe the bluish-white tint that materialized when Lissa used her healing staves. Her horse whinnied nervously, shuffling its hooves, but it remained mostly calm—a good indication the magic itself wasn't threatening.

"It's a pretty bad burn," the dark-haired woman murmured, and with a startled glance down Sully saw her side was glowing through the gaps of her armor. "But nothing that can't be easily fixed."

She was about to ask what the  _hell_ was going on, before her side begun to tingle oddly and the pain began to ebb away.

"D-did you just  _heal_ me?" Sully sputtered, gingerly touching her side. "With your  _hands?_ "

Her healer's eyes suddenly widened, apology written across her face. "I'm so sorry, I should have asked before I did that," she hurriedly said, cringing. "I've been healing these villagers from these attacks so often I wasn't thinking."

"No, no," Sully murmured, hand still cradling her side, a bit stunned. "Thanks, uh…" The cavalier trailed off, realizing she hadn't asked for the woman's name.

"Kagome," her helper quickly supplied, flashing a bright smile.

The smile was infectious—Sully found herself shyly smiling back.

* * *

"Who's this?" Chrom asked once the field was cleared of the bandits, approaching the village leader as he was thanking Kagome and Sully profusely for their help.

The old man turned, eyes widening before bending quick and low in a bow. "Oh, milord, I can't thank you enough for your help," the elder rasped, clasping his hands. "This here is Kagome—she's the only reason we were able to remain alive long enough for you to help us today. Without her, we'd surely be goners a long time ago!"

The woman's head gave a light shake. "Now, now, Harold," Kagome said with a soft laugh, "Your village is full of capable men and women—I only helped out a bit."

"Saved me from taking a bad hit," Sully added, stabbing the shaft end of her lance into the ground and leaning against it. "A damn good shot, too—would give Virion a run for his money." The redhead barked a laugh. "Hell, she'd probably take it and leave him in the dust!  _Damn good_."

Kagome ducked her head, her cheeks dusted with red. "It wasn't  _that_ impressive…" she muttered.

Chrom blinked at that. He turned to Kagome, his eyes running her up and down appraisingly before he broke out in a warm, welcoming smile. "Then it sounds like we owe you our thanks as well, friend."

"It's nothing, honestly," Kagome waved off, smiling slightly. "I was happy to help."

"Nothing?" Sully laughed, "You probably saved my life, and you healed me up to boot!" she exclaimed, forgetting herself in her bolster and clapping Kagome against her back, sending the poor girl staggering a couple steps forward. Chrom hastily hid his laugh, and Sully grimaced, her cheeks red. "Ah, sorry 'bout that," she muttered quickly, quickly reaching out to help steady her.

Kagome coughed, "It's fine," she rasped, sounding winded to Sully's mortification. "Just… wasn't expecting that."

"A healer  _and_  a sharp shooter eager to protect innocents," Chrom murmured, chuckling a bit. "Impressive. You wouldn't be interested in a bit of traveling, no?" he asked, only half-joking.

The others' eyes widened, and Sully found herself turning to Kagome and, for whatever reason, eager to hear her answer.

Taken aback, Kagome only stammered. "I, uh…"

The elder stepped closer to the woman, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You should go with them," Harold urged. "A girl like you shouldn't waste away in a village like this, not when you have no obligation to stay with us."

Kagome laughed nervously. "So eager to get rid of me, huh?" she joked.

Harold patted her arm. "You'll always be welcome here my dear, if that's what you truly want, but when I look at you I don't think settling down in a village like this is something you would be content with." The elder glanced over at the young lord. "Prince Chrom, he leads a force that protects the whole halidom from brigands—you'd be in good company."

Uncertain, Kagome glanced away at the other two.

Sully gave an encouraging smile. "There'll be a never ending supply of bandits in need of a good arrow or three stuck in them?"

Chrom snorted. "We'd be honored for you to join our cause," he said much more formally.

"I…" Kagome trailed off, glancing between the two warriors, before back to the elder, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. The decision didn't take long to make, as her shoulders relaxed and she gave a rueful sounding laugh. "Well, I guess I should start packing and say my goodbyes then."

* * *

Over the few weeks as they traveled up through the snowy terrain to Regna Ferrox, helped Flavia win the Feroxi Tournament to become Head Khan and gain the help they needed, and made their way back to the capital, Sully found herself watching Kagome settle in with the Shepherds.

She got on amicably with the others, making fast friends with more than half of them such as Sumia, Stahl, and herself of course, even getting along well with Virion, who had taken to flirting with the dark-haired woman with each opportunity that arose, politely deflecting said attempts with what seemed like practiced ease.

If it were her, she'd just challenge him to a duel and be done with it. Or threaten to stab him. Either would be easy enough to put the man off.

Even Miriel found it in herself to pick her head up from whatever book she was reading to chat with the archer—though Sully suspected it was her curiosity of Kagome's magical abilities that motivated the mage.

But it was herself that Sully found to be occupying the archer's time and company more of often than not; perhaps it was the woman helping her out of a tough spot that forged a sort of camaraderie between them, but that wouldn't explain how even outside of a battlefield Sully found herself drawn to the woman.

Not that she was  _complaining_ of course; she enjoyed Kagome's company! Sully found herself laughing herself hoarse or on the edge of her seat whenever the archer told stories of her travels with a group of friends of hers, and the long-range fighter was surprisingly adept at hand-to-hand and  _damn quick_ to move.

It was just something that hung in the back of head almost constantly, and what had her sitting on a stump yards away with a drink in hand, watching the woman herself out of the corner of her eye and trying to figure it out.

And of course she wouldn't be allowed to do it in peace, as the Shepherd's tactician took it among herself to sit near Sully at that very moment.

Robin's dark eyes flickered over to the dark-haired woman by the fire, preparing food. "You two are close," she commented neutrally after a few moments of silence.

Sully felt her neck heat up and she stubbornly looked away, cursing the gods and Robin's sharp perception. How the hell the tactician had a knack for what everyone was thinking she didn't know, nor was she sure she wanted to find out. "Yeah, I like her, what of it?" she muttered, bringing a hand up and shaking out the short red curls of her hair.

Robin watched her closely; like the blonde always did, as if she was taking her time to pick the person before her apart while considering her words, and it made Sully feel even more defensive than she thought reasonable.

She  _did_ like Kagome after all; Sully had no problem admitting it. Hell, she liked her  _a lot_ in fact—

Oh.

_Fuck_ , the cavalier thought as she now felt her cheeks heat up as well.  _Gods fucking damn it._

She  _liked_  Kagome. A lot.

Of  _fucking_ course.

Sully peeked at the tactician sitting beside her, resigned to the fact that the woman had already figured out what Sully herself just did, but Robin said no more, her lips curling as she just hummed and left it as that.

Sully steered her gaze forward, glaring at a tree. "Shut up," she sniffed, taking a swig of her drink. She wasn't  _nearly_ as drunk enough to deal with the epiphany that was her feelings  _and_ Robin's smug-ass-face.

Robin turned to her with an innocent look that Sully knew was fake as fuck. "But I didn't say anything," she said, eyes wide.

"You don't have to," the cavalier muttered darkly. She climbed to her feet, sniffing once more. "I'm gonna go before you 'don't say anything' else."

Robin's laughter followed Sully as she left, purposely in the opposite direction of Kagome.

* * *

Realizing she had feelings for the archer, Sully could deal. Wondering if Kagome felt the same, if she ever  _could_ feel the same, sucked but still, she could deal.

What she  _couldn't_ deal with was that now that she  _knew_ what it was, she was hyper-aware of herself around Kagome—of how fast her heart beat when they were near, of the soap the other woman used, even of how her  _fucking hair_  looked that day, and it was driving her insane.

It was only during a fight could she tear herself away from those thoughts, even when they fought side by side, focusing instead on putting the sharp end of her lance through some brigand or Plegian soldier, the thrill of it making her heart race and putting a wild grin on her face.

If it was one thing she prided herself in, it was her skill and confidence in a fight.

Now if only could transfer that confidence to outside a battle and manage to speak more than a couple of sentences without stuttering and making a fool of herself, then maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

Almost a year after Emmeryn's death and the defeat of Gangrel, Sully found herself running on a routine of training and helping with new recruits, and in between as the fates would have it, spending time with Kagome.

After the first month that the war ended, Sully felt her heart leap into her chest at the sight of Kagome leaving the barracks, dressed for travel and a pack slung over her shoulder. Her immediate thought was that the archer was leaving—and why wouldn't she? She wouldn't have been the first, and probably wouldn't be the last; Kagome had no obligation tethering her to Ylisse like she did.

Sully knew she had a serious problem on her hands at the amount of sheer relief and joy she felt, at how swiftly her heart had calmed, upon Kagome announcing she'd be leaving to visit the village they met her at, only to check on some friends, and would be back in a month—two tops.

And Kagome kept her word and returned to the castle, finding ways to help around, even training some of the new recruits in archery and going out with Sully on patrol and helping to take care of some brigands causing trouble in the villages near the capital.

It was on one such patrol that half way into a sweltering day of travelling—dear Gods could the summers in Ylisstol be  _brutal—_ Kagome pleaded for a break for lunch upon coming across a small pond.

Sully would be lying if she said it took long for her to cave in the face of Kagome batting her eyelashes, much to her resignation. Besides, cooling down by the water did sound mighty tempting.

She  _almost_ regretted her decision though when, not long after they finished off some of the jerky they packed, Kagome leapt to her feet, stripped off her jerkin, and tossed a grin over her shoulder. "It'd be a shame not to take a little dip before we go, right?"

"I, uh," Sully stammered, thankful that the heat and the sun already had her face flushed.

Next to go were Kagome's boots, though not without a funny dance in attempt to pull them off, her socks joining the pile of garments, and Sully quickly averted her eyes when the archer, just a few feet shy of the water's edge, bent down and began to peel off her leather leggings.

_Oh. Gods. Help me._

"C'mon, Sully! You can't tell me you don't wanna take a moment and cool off a bit!"

Sully turned back to Kagome and saw the archer standing hip-deep in water, hands propped on her waist. "Ah, well, I," she stalled, before huffing an awkward, resigned laugh. "Can't really swim…" she trailed off; her whole face felt even hotter at admitting it.

Kagome blinked in mild surprise, but her lips quickly quirked. She waded closer and held out a hand. Sully stared at it blankly. "I can teach you, if you'd like?" she offered, wiggling her fingers invitingly.

"Really?" Sully blurted, and she couldn't deny the excited thrill that bubbled up inside her. When Kagome nodded fervently, Sully couldn't help her grin and leapt to her feet, shedding the remainder of her armor until all that were left were her skivvies and jogging out to grab her hand. "Then hell yeah I'd like to!"

Kagome laughed and once she had her hand, led her to deeper waters. "Just hold on, I won't take you too deep—just enough to so you can move freely."

Sully felt her excitement ebb the higher and higher the water got, and couldn't help her relief when they stopped as the water reached just over waist-level.

It was a slow start at first, with Kagome instructing Sully to lay on her back and try floating for a bit to get used to it, before trying on her belly as Kagome held her hands and led her through the water as she practiced kicking.

"You're doing great!" Kagome exclaimed after a while once the redhead was getting the hang of it, tugging at her hands to pull Sully to a stand.

Sully grinned. "It's not too bad," she murmured happily, sliding her fingers through her wet hair to push it back. The knight felt her heart trip when Kagome grinned in return.

"Once you know how to move, it just takes getting used to. It's like learning a new maneuver—you need to teach your muscles what to do!" Kagome said, laughing brightly, making Sully's heart flip once more. The archer turned to look further in the pond. "Now, we should try you swimming on your own and try working on using your arms—not too deep, of course, but a little further in so you won't hit the bottom with a kick or something."

Sully nodded absently, only paying half attention because  _of course_  she would get distracted—while though the leathers Kagome would usually wear didn't leave much to the imagination, left in her  _wet_ undergarments  _nothing_ was left to the imagination. Sully's full attention was now caught by the path of a certain droplet of water—first making its way down the curve of neck, over her collarbone, around the swell of her chest and—

_Okay, fuck it._

"So maybe if we just move over there a little," Kagome suggested, looking to the side as she raised a hand to point, "We'll— _oomph!_ "

With no warning, Sully had snatched the wrist of the arm the archer was raising and jerked her close, pressing her lips against Kagome's. Her lips moved roughly, her desperation and frustration that had culminated over the last two years pouring into the kiss, while her free hand fitted between the Kagome's warm shoulder blades, pressing their chests even closer before gliding up to gently cradle her head, fingers tangling with her wet hair.

When air became a desperate need she could no longer deny, Sully tore away with a heavy gasp, her eyes lifting to find Kagome's own wide, mostly black, and staring back at her, a pretty pink streaking her pale cheeks and her mouth parted and just more than a bit swollen.

_Ah_ , Sully thought, panic crawling up her chest and into her throat, slowly but finally grasping the severity of what she just did. Kagome didn't say anything, didn't move an inch, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath, still staring back in shock.  _Ah, shit._ "I—I'm sorry, I just," Sully gave a helpless shrug, hoping to all hell she didn't fuck up their friendship.

_What do I even **say**? _ Sully panicked,  _Sorry for jumping you and kissing you? It won't happen again? **Fuck.**_

But it appeared Sully didn't need to say anything, as the ability to speak finally returned and Kagome, still panting as she stared back at the redhead, said four words Sully did  _not_ expect to hear.

"Oh thank the  _gods_."

And with that non-sequitur, Kagome yanked the redhead back to her mouth.

* * *

"That kid's gonna get herself killed," Sully muttered, eyeing the young knight yards away, forehead pinched as she barely dodged the arrow aimed for her.

Kagome followed her line of sight, biting her lip in consideration. The young girl was surrounded, an archer on all sides, and though she wore a determined look Kagome could see the exhaustion creeping in the edges of her eyes. Turning back, Kagome studied their opponent—a mage, who probably only had a few hits until he was downed. "Think you handle him?" she murmured.

Sully's pale eyes flickered down to Kagome from her spot atop her horse, the corners of her lips quirking. "You know it."

Kagome huffed a laugh, reached out to touch her leg for a moment before she broke into a run. "Be back soon!" she called out, darting out of the path of a blast of fire and sprinting towards the young girl.

"Oi!" Sully shouted, nudging her mount in warning. "That's my wife you're shooting fire at, and  _here's my boot_ coming to kick your arse!" Her horse let out a loud, low whinny that sounded almost angry before charging.

Kagome laughed as she pulled an arrow from her quiver, stringing it as she ran. As soon as she was close enough she let the arrow loose, watching with grim satisfaction as it hit her mark; one archer down, three to go.

Leaping over the dead woman, Kagome skidded to a stop at the young girl's side, swinging her bow to knock out on oncoming arrow before it could slip in and hit her in the vulnerable gap between the plates that joined at her shoulder.

"Whoa!" came the exclamation, followed by the clanging of heavy armor as the girl scrambled away.

"Don't mind me," Kagome said in a soothing voice, stringing another arrow, "Just here to lend a hand." The arrow whistled as it flew, catching one of their enemies in the thigh as they tried to dodge. There was more metal shifting, and with a quick glance Kagome caught the younger girl staring back with an odd expression. "What's wrong?" she asked in concern, eyes doing a quick scan. "Are you injured?"

The girl's eyes widened. "No!" she exclaimed hurriedly, before quickly settling down. Her eyebrows drew together as she gave a quick look-over in return, lingering once again on her face and, curiously enough, her bow. "No, you just look a lot like…" She suddenly gave her head a short shake. "Forgive me," she demurred, adjusting her grip on her weapon, "But I have no time to talk."

Kagome offered a quick smile in reassurance. "I can see," she murmured, "But I'll be quick. You want to finish your duel, that's fine: I'm not here to stop you. Like I said, I'm just here to lend a hand and watch your back before you end up getting stabbed in it. These guys aren't exactly the honourable kind, after all!"

"I…" the knight's voice faltered, before she quickly collected herself. "T-thank you!"

Clearing a path towards Cassius didn't take long after that, especially with Sully picking off some of the enemies trying to stand in their way once she was done with the mage and more of the others joining them in the fray and taking care of any reinforcement that showed up.

The young knight, Kjelle, she called herself, threw her all into defeating Cassius, but the man was a strong sorcerer and a knight like her was weak against magic; more than once Kagome had to heal the girl, ignoring any attempts to refuse and evade, as well as the shocked gasp at the sight of her glowing hands during her first attempt.

"If you want to fight him yourself, fine," Kagome had said, her tone brooking no argument, "But I'm not about to let you kill yourself doing it."

Surprisingly, that was the end of it, and in three more hits Cassius was dead.

Looking slightly surprised herself, Kjelle bent over, breathing heavily as she used her lance for support.

"Good job," Kagome said quietly, moving over to heal the rest of the girl's injuries before laying a hand on her armored arm. "Your master would be proud."

Startled, Kjelle turned to look at her, her eyes possessing a wet sheen. "Thank you," she whispered, voice breaking. "For… for everything."

Kagome tilted her head, but before she could remark on the odd comment, she heard the familiar tattoo of Sully's horse approaching them and looked over her shoulder.

Dismounting with swift, practiced ease, Sully strode over to Kagome, red eyebrows furrowing at the sight of her wife's worn expression and slightly wilting posture. "You look like you're about to fall down at your feet."

Kagome rolled her eyes, slipping her bow onto her back. "You're exaggerating."

Sully snorted as she came to a stop at her side. "Yeah huh, maybe, but I ain't far from the mark. I saw how many times you pulled out the magic," she retorted, and Kagome huffed in amusement. "You shouldn't push yourself so much," Sully tutted gently, pulling an arm over her shoulder to let Kagome lean her weight on her.

The archer's lips curled, and Kagome pressed a chaste kiss against her spouse's cheek. "My hero," she murmured teasingly, and Sully laughed.

Looking up, Sully found Kjelle, who had been talking with the woman who asked them to help the young warrior in the first place, now staring between Kagome and herself with strange a light in her dark eyes. "You okay there, kid?" Sully called out, not expecting the answer she would get.

"Mother," Kjelle breathed out to the surprise of both of the woman, Sully going rigid.

"Wait, kid, I think you've got the wrong—" Sully laughed, sounding nervous; Kagome's eyes had gone wide with realization.

But Kjelle wasn't listening. "And Mama, oh, I  _thought_  it was you—I've found both of you!"

Sully stopped short. "Huh?" she blurted out, but Kjelle was already tugging something out from under the collar of her armor—metal glinted, and the next thing Sully and Kagome knew, they were staring at their own wedding rings.

"Oh," Kagome exhaled softly, lifting her eyes to meet Kjelle's wet ones, Sully echoing with an, "Oh," of her own seconds later.

* * *

They barely had a chance to breath after Aversa and her soldiers were dealt with before a roar shook the ground beneath them, all but scaring the shit out of them all.

As Chrom and Robin talked to Naga, Sully stared up into the sky, eyes squinting, and said, "That's one big fucking dragon."

Beside her, Kagome whistled. "Guess it's a good thing it's not the dragon itself we're up against—just the future Grima-possessed version of Robin and their Risen."

Snorting, Sully glanced over at the sniper. "Piece of cake, right?"

"With us at each other's sides?" Kagome scoffed, with more confidence than Sully could tell her wife actually felt. "Naturally."

So Sully grinned, not voicing her own doubt or fears. She wondered, of course, if they should take the time like the other couples to… to say their goodbyes just in case.

Saying goodbye… It made her chest ache just to consider it, to imagine waking tomorrow to Kagome gone, never to hear her voice or her laugh, too see her smile, to feel her lips and her touch; to imagine Kagome waking with her gone instead.

She felt Kagome's arm sneak around her back and pull her to her side, and with that Sully knew voicing her feelings wasn't something she needed to do around her wife.

Sighing, Sully leaned into Kagome's embrace and glanced around their small force, stopping to gaze at their future daughter.

Kjelle was leaning against the wall of the mountain they were gathered next to, hands folded neatly against her stomach, face turned slightly to the brunet swordmaster at her side as he said something to her, for once not gesticulating wildly like he normally would.

Kagome smiled, leaning her head against Sully's pauldron, "I think she's in good hands," she murmured, also spying Kjelle and Owain huddled together, their heads bent towards one another as they traded low whispers.

Sully shrugged, "Yeah, maybe; still doesn't change the fact that the first thing I'm gonna do when this is over," she muttered, lips twisting in a wicked smirk, "Is bust in, get in his face, and demand to know his intentions towards our girl."

Kagome burst out laughing. "You'll scare him off!" she chided, the attempt coming off half-heartedly when issued between laughs.

"If he's  _that_ easily scared off, then does he even deserve her?" Sully pointed out.

Kagome paused, considering that. Sully felt her smirk grow as she watched. "I get to help," the sniper suddenly declared.

Sully grinned in triumph. "You can soften him up, make him comfortable."

Kagome grinned in return as she agreed. "Deal."

There was a chance they'd be marching to their deaths once Naga sent them onto the dragon's back, but, it was nice to pretend.

"Hey, Kagome," Sully muttered under her breath, kicking her foot in the dirt. Maybe goodbyes weren't her thing, but she knew if they went up there without saying it, and something happened to either of them, she'd never forgive herself. "You know I love you, right?"

Kagome laughed softly under her breath, not much humor to the sound. "Well, if you didn't, that would make being married to you really awkward," she tried to joke. A moment later, she sighed, glancing back up to the dark. "I love you too, Sully," she murmured, and when she turned to look at the redhead, she smiled. "Let's make sure this isn't the last time either of us hears that, though."

Sully's heart tripped, and she felt like she was falling in love with the woman before her all over again. "Damn straight," she huffed, and yanked Kagome to her lips.

And if anyone tried to stop them, well, Sully would be more than happy to stick a blade in 'em.

* * *

At first, even after Grima somehow had them all on their knees in one shot and Naga managed to help them get back on their feet, the battle on the dragon's back wasn't  _so_ bad.

Their orders were simple; with a path to Grima already cleared and Chrom and Robin facing the fell dragon together, their job was to keep the rest of the enemies off their backs.

But as simple as it sounded,  _following_ was a shit ton more difficult with reinforcements popping up out of fucking nowhere on all sides and to no end in sight.

They were getting tired, anyone could see that, and if Chrom and Robin did't do something quick and cut Grima down, they were going to get overwhelmed. A couple of their team were already down for the count, and there were only eight of them left standing between the reinforcements and their king and queen.

Eight, which then dropped to seven when a spear got right past through Sully's guard and hit Kagome.

Her wife's scream was something Sully would never forget, and was sure to be a constant presence in her nightmares should she ever live through this hell.

" _Kagome!_ " The redhead didn't miss a beat to put her all in her next blow to kill the bastard for making Kagome make such a sound before jumping off her horse. " _Damn it!"_ Sprinting over to the fallen sniper, barely registering Kjelle's shouts—"We''ll cover you!" and "Someone get Lissa!"—the Paladin dropped to her knees as soon as she was close enough, skidding as she reached her lover's side.

"Hey, hey," Sully panicked, taking the other woman's ashen cheeks into her hands. "Look at me—don't you  _dare_  think you're leaving me now."

Kagome coughed a raspy laugh, blood sprinkling over her pale lips as she blinked open dazed eyes to stare up at the redhead. "Pretty sure if I did you'd find me somehow and kick my ass."

"Damn straight," Sully agreed emphatically, the words coming strained and lacking her usual bolster. "So don't—" she faltered, swallowing thickly, "So don't make me do that, okay?"

Kagome blinked up at her blearily, a sad smile passing across her face before twisting in pain a she struggled to cover Sully's hands still cupping her cheeks. "Hey, hey," she interjected weakly, "I'll be okay. We'll be okay."

Sully scoffed, shaking her heard. "I'll believe that when you're not bleeding out." A glance down saw that the spear hadn't impaled her but only tore through her side with a deep slice.  _It could have been worse_ , Sully thought, trying to find the bright side,  _Now if only Lissa would get here **before** she bleeds out to death_.

As if hearing her thoughts, Lissa finally arrived, panting heavily. "Okay I'm— _oh wow_ , that looks—" The princess stopped short at the look Sully shot her, " _Completely healable_ ," she hastily corrected, and Kagome coughed out a pained laugh quickly followed by a short groan.

"Ah! Let me just…" Lissa trailed off as she switched the staff she had in hand for a more powerful one, a bluish-white glow already beginning to emanate from the object as she called the magic forth. "Ta da!"

Halfway through her stomach stitching itself together, Kagome sent Sully a comforting smile. "See?" she murmured tiredly, "Okay."

"Yeah…" Sully's relief was palpable as she gave a rough exhale, and she cupped the back of Kagome's head, bringing their foreheads together. "Yeah, okay…"

Robin and Chrom still had Grima to deal with, and the rest of them had the reinforcements to keep back, but for the moment they were all still alive.

* * *

Kjelle giggled as she pulled the door and held it as a small girl, no older than six, sprinted inside. Following the child in were Sully and Kagome, the former carrying the latter bridal style with ease into the modest home, whooping and still wet from a picnic and a dip by the lake nearby.

Shutting the door behind her, Kjelle jogged past her adopted parents to chase after her younger self.

A squeal sounded when the brunette swooped in and scooped her 'sister' into her arms, intent on getting her dried off and changed out of swimming suit—the little girl herself, however, wasn't about to go without a fight and began to squirm in an attempt to escape.

Shaking her head in amusement, Sully gently lowered Kagome to her feet, an arm lingering around the shorter woman's waist.

Kagome laughed softly under her breath. "Nice to have the whole family home—well, mostly," she murmured in amendment, "It's too bad Owain couldn't join us."

Sully snorted; another squeal had her glancing at her daughters from the corner of her eyes, and her lips twitched at the sight of Kjelle mercilessly tickling her younger self. "Not like Lissa's gonna pop this early," she murmured. The blonde, pregnant with her second child—a second child she never had in the other future where the kids came from—still had months to go before her due date. "But I guess it makes sense, in a way."

Kagome leaned into Sully, nuzzling into her bare neck; Sully barely managed to stifle the shiver that raced up her spine. "Kjelle mentioned he was scared of missing the birth— of something going wrong."

Sully grimaced. "Awh, poor kid."

Kagome gave a soft murmur in agreement. "He wants us to come if we can. I told him we would."

"For you to oversee the birth just in case?" Sully guessed, and correctly at that when Kagome nodded solemnly. "Guess we're in for a trip to the capital then."

A glance at her girls saw that Kjelle, older Kjelle that is, fell for her younger self's tactics and had thrown her focus into an all out tickle-war. "Alright!" Sully called out with a grin, figuring if she let it go on any longer, the younger Kjelle would pass out from laughing so hard. "Who wants dinner?"

Her grin turned into a scowl when her daughters stopped short and shared a horrified look with each other.

Kagome lifted her head as she laughed, "Get dried up and changed and you guys can help  _me_ fix dinner," she corrected.

The mention of  _her_  cooking had both Kjelles' stomachs growling, and without another beat, Kjelle scooped up her younger self and jogged into the child's bedroom.

"No respect," Sully muttered.

Slipping out of her wife's embrace, Kagome tossed a grin from over her shoulder. "Sully, even  _you_ hate eating your own cooking."

Narrowing her eyes, Sully caught Kagome's hand before she could move out of reach, dragging the woman back into her arms. "You've never complained before," she accused in mock-offense.

Kagome bit her lip, peering up at her sheepishly. "I was trying to be supportive?" The archer then dropped the act and shrugged. "Plus, there's a reason I always put you on clean up duty instead."

Sully barked out a laugh and Kagome grinned.

"So hey, did you hear about the Queen?" Kagome murmured, tucking an errant short curl behind Sully's ear—the knight had decided to let it grow out for once, just on a whim, and Kagome was eager to see it. In answer to her question, Sully shook her head, and Kagome smiled ruefully when her work was undone and the curl slipped loose once again. "Robin's pregnant again."

Sully's eyebrows both rose, an amused huff escaping her lips. "With Morgan?"

Kagome hummed an affirmative. "Two royal births so close together—might as well prepare for a long stay in the capital. Sound good?"

Sully grinned, ducked in to steal a kiss, lingering for a few seconds before she pulled away just a bit. Resting her forehead against her wife's, the knight let out a throaty laugh.

"Sounds perfect."


End file.
